Almost 50 Pertanyaan
by milky-return
Summary: Sebenernya ini cuma Tag dari anak2 CR... Cuma karena author udah kebelet publish, jdnya publish lwt hp dulu deh... -Emang author ngehe ga pernah bener- Enjoy The Ngehe!


Stole from facebook :XD:

Rules : 1. This is a question about your OC(s) then choose one of them.  
2. Answer the question honestly, as if you are your OC.  
3. Tag many people as you can.  
4. Tag back the person that tagged you.

Okay, lets begin~

N (Neo)  
A (Author)

1. Your name ?

N : Neo ... and dont add "milky" cuz I HATE it... my author gave it to me because its her habits to adding "Milky" in every name, like her flashdisk "Milky Holic" and her computer, "Milky Queen", she's such a FOOLS...  
A : What! Q A Q Neo, you hurt me...  
n : *memutar bola mata* Whatever...

2. What is your nickname, and why you can called like that?

N : "The Number One Villain"? I hope I have that Nickname...  
A : "The Number One MESUM..." you should get that nickname...  
N : "KUSO ONNA" Stop to tease me!  
A : "BAKA CHIBI" who is teasing you?  
N : *pukul-pukul boneka jerami berharap author segera kena santet dadakan*

3. Why you can get your name? What is the reason?

N : I think SHE was addicted with "Neo-neoetcwhaterverelse" *pointing author*  
A : NOOOO! Q A Q it because I remember someone from Crash Badicoot, a villain who named "Neo Cortex" and I stole that "Neo" to became your name...

4. Bloodtype? Zodiac? Date of Birth?

N : Stop asking me many questions! Its none of your bussiness right?  
A : Come one... Just answer it... *gelayutan di tangan Neo*  
N : *lempar author ke neraka* Answer it by yourself... Do NOT ORDER me!  
A : Uu-uhh... Neo, you're wick! Q A Q *author korban kebiadaban OC*  
N : *injek kepala author* JUST ANSWER IT, QUICKLY!  
A : GYAAAAA! B, Pisces, 18th of March!

5. Have abilities or super-power?

N : Himitsu...  
A : Spreading Artblock ft. Harem virus?

6. Where you live in?

N : Why you're so 'oh-very-excited' with asking my privacy?  
A : Come one... Answer it... I will give you a bottle of chocolate milk... *iming-imingi*  
N : U-Ugh... Three...  
A : One.  
N : Three!  
A : Oneee!  
N : Make it five and I will answer it!  
A : Okay... EHHH? WHAT?  
N : Deal. I live in Blood's apartement now... and somehow I live in Division II Office...  
A : You have to answer it DETAILS.  
N : What?  
A : YESSSHHH! YOU've live in your Nee-sama's aparteme-MMMPPPHHHHHH! *dibekep*  
N : Shut Up, or I will broke your CPU!

7. Hobbies?

N : Does sleeping count?  
A : No.  
N : *punch author* MAKE IT "YES"

8. Have any family member?

N : *memutar bolamatanya* Hhh... Kau lihat model yang ada di papan reklame CR Tv itu? Dia itu...  
A : PACARKU.  
N : Ya, PACARKU... EHHHH! BUKANNNNN! Dia itu KAKAKKU, sial! *injek kaki author*

9. Favorite food?

N : BA-NA-NA.  
A : Just that?  
N : Nggak juga, COKLAT, Cup-noodle juga enak... Terutama yang rasanya asin-asin gimanaaa gitu...  
A : Cup-Noodle with Spicy-flavour? Kok... Sejak kapan?

10. Tell me your favorite drink?

N : SUSU COKLAT, THE ONE AND ONLY.  
A : Udah absolut ya... = w =

11. What kind of food that you hate?

N : DURIAN.  
A : EHHH? Padahal enak...  
N : BAUNYA GA NAHAN...

12. Last activity?

N : Answering this 'oh-so-this-is-very-very-important-question'  
A : Ahh... Neo, Nee-sama sedang menyisir rambutnya... *nunjuk laptop*  
N : MANA? MANA?  
A : PFTHHHHHH... STALKING SHUU... :iconteheplz:

13. Favorite colour?

N : Biru gelap... DAN JANGAN KOMENTAR.  
A : Padahal kau cocok dengan hitam-dan-putih lho nak... Q w Q N : *dorong author jauh-jauh* Terserah aku kan?

14. Your trademark/something that usually you wear/use?

N : My "Art-Block" Necklace... With "Sin" pin... and my Black-Glasses...  
A : Matanya Neo sebenernya minus = w =, kacamatanya itu udah berlensa sekalian, hoho...

15. Have any romance experience?

N : U-ugh... Pa... PASS! NEXT QUESTION!  
A : Neoooo~~~ Look this! *tebar-tebar foto NeShuu, NeKai, NeFai, NeVi*  
N : UGYAAAAA! *fogging dadakan ke segala arah*

16. Your Job? High Class? Middle Class? or Lower Class?

N : Middle-Low, but I'm trying to reach the High Class...  
A : Cuma anggota Villain, mau ngarep dapet high class? *mengejek*  
N : Diam, MIDGET.  
A : A-Apa? Kau lebih pendek dariku!  
N : Sekarang tinggiku sudah 160cm tahu!  
A : *pundung di pojokan*

17. Hair colour?

N : White-Ivory A : Ubanan... *digiles*

18. Eyes colour?

N : *sigh* Dari tadi yg kayak gini mulu yang ditanyainn... BOSEN GW... Oi, author ngehe! JAWAB!  
A : Black with Chocolate Lavenderish Reflection... *takut-takut*

19. Your wish?

N : Life Happily Ever After and FOREVER.  
A : No. You should DIE.  
N : If I must DIE, I will take you with ME.  
A : EEEHHH?

20. If you meet your creator, what will you do?

N : Drag her to hell! NO MATTER WHAT, I WANT TO PUNCH-KICK Her, because She made my personality looks so BAD.  
A : HIKS, Kau jahat... *tonjok neo dan lari muter-muter ragunan*  
N : UGGHH! *terkapar di lantai*

21. Its great, I'll call her/him!

N : *cuexbebex*  
A : ... 0 A 0

22. Stop being a Mary-sue!

N : Meri apa? Sue? Sue ora Jamu toh?  
A : Neo ngehe abis, nggak mungkin OC gw yang satu ini, anak gw yang paling 'jelek-maho-maso-mesum-cebol-cabul-kurang semampai-bego-sembarangan-en sliweran' terus kayak gini jadi 'Mary-Sue' ato 'Gary-Stu'...  
N : *JLEB JLEB JLEB*

23. Do you want this quiz to be end?

N : Faster=Better, I want to sleep now...  
A : Ehhh... Jangan dong... kan menarikk DDX

24. Its still not over...

N : Argghhhh! *broke the TV*  
A : YAY! *pasang confetti*

25. You are gay/straight/yuri?

A : GAY N : ~!#$%^&*! *shocked* SEMBARANGAN LOE NGEHEEE! GW NORMAL! GW NORMAL! DEMI SHUU GW SUMPAH, GW NORMAL!  
A : ... Mana ada orang normal teriak normal?  
N : *cekek author* JANGAN NGANCURIN REPUTASI YANG UDAH GW BANGUN DONG, BEGO!

26. Have hurted anyone?

N : E-eh... I think, so many ppl that get hurted because of my attitude...  
A : MESUM-MAHO-MASO, sering banget nyakitin orang lain, Shuu pernah, Faine pernah, bahkan kau tega nyakitin Levi, Haru, dan Iona... Bahkan papimu pun kau embat nakkk N : ITU NGGAK BENER, SIAL!

27. Who is your important person? What is the reason?

N : Shuu, the one and only. She is my breath, she is my life, she is my earth, she is my sun, she is the one and only the controller of my life. I would'nt exist without her. She is the reason of my life purpose...  
A : ... Hiks *terharu* Kau LEBAY nak...  
N : *tendang kepala author* Brengsek lo!

28. Do you have an fangirls/fanboys?

N : I dont know... Maybe no...  
A : Count me in!  
N : ...

29. How about pets?

N : ... Paleo... it's a robot I guess... Masukin ajalah sbg pet...

30. Something that you hate?

N : When someone called me with "CEBOL, PENDEK, KURANG TINGGI, ANAK KECIL, BOCAH IDIOT, etc. etc." Hey, I'm 17 y. o. y' know?  
A : MAKANYA TINGGIIN DULU TUH BADAN, MIDGET.  
N : *Choke Author's neck* MATI LO!

31. Ever killed anyone before?

N : Nggak liat gw lagi ngebunuh author gw yang sangat gw benci ini? *nyekek author ga tanggung-tanggung*  
A : SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEHHHH! *nangis-nangis ga karuan*

32. If you're described as an animal, what kind of animal are you?

N : TAU AH BAWEL, LELET. GW GA SUKA DISAMA-SAMAIN SAMA HEWAN.  
A : ... 0 A 0 N : Naga deh, naga... kan keren tuh! Pegasus juga boleh...  
A : Ga konsisten amat sih... Moody, tapi imut, mstinya lo tuh KUCING...  
N : NGGAK, GW MAUNYA MERAK!  
A : Makin ngaco lo... Otak lo pasti ada yang salah...

33. Precious thing?

N : Nee-sama, and... my friend... my family, everything in my world... I dont like to lose something...  
A : Same with me... Q w Q

34. What is you favorite place?

N : Quiet place, whereever is...  
A : Yo, gan... Kayaknya dufan seru tuh buat tempat kencan...  
N : Ide bagus...

35. Favorite song?

N : Apa aja boleee~ A : 4L4Y L03! *digampar* *plakk*  
N : LANJUT...

36. Three things that you like (or made you get interested in a guy/girl)?

N : Good looking, good personality, and DONT SMOKE...

37. Three things that you hate from someone?

N : BAWEL, SOK NGATUR, SOK TAU... SAMA KAYAK AUTHOR GW...  
A : jahat lo ah...

38. Ojou-sama-ish (princess type) or boyish?

N : Gw ga suka yang terlalu manja atau yang terlalu kecowok-cowokan...  
A : Yang penting MINTZ! *digampar*

39. How many friends that you have?

N : Pokoknya banyak... *males ngitung*  
A : Yang benci dia juga banyak, terutama crossgender...

40. Tell me your worst habits...

N : Sleep everytime, everywhere...  
A : STALKING PPL COUNT!

41. Have any heroes?

N : ...nggak penting...

42. How about villain character?

N : ... Hey, I'm the Villain...

43. What will happen if your heroes meet your enemy?

N : pada main gaple kali...

44. Just 2 more question...

N : ... CEPETAN DONG...

45. Your near-death experience?

N : When I ranaway from Shuu's house... If someone didnt help me, maybe I'd already death now...

46. Once again...

N : Come one! FASTER PLEASE!  
A : Yah, udah mau abis nih?

47. Do you still wanted this quiz ends?

N : *sleep*  
A : *siap-siapin kamera buat motret a la fangirls*

48. Then its end... and tag other people...

N : *udahmasukkealammimpi*

So I tag, everyone who read this note *evil laugh* 


End file.
